


Not Quite Agony

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Post-Canon, canon-typical breaking-into-song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Cian's dads are funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 12 - Laugh

Kurt and Blaine immediately stopped their kitchen duet of “Agony” and turned to look at their son.

“Did you hear that?” Kurt asked his husband, inspecting their three-month-old happily chewing on his feet. “Did he say something?”

Blaine chuckled. “Yes, actually, he was delivering Hamlet’s soliloquy. He’s been doing that since Monday, didn’t you know?”

“Oh, hush you.” Kurt smiled at his husband, though his eyes stayed on the baby. “He laughed or something. He’s never done that.”

“Sure he has!”

“Yeah,  _ gas _ giggles.” Kurt snorts. “He hasn’t laughed in response to stimulus yet.” He reached forward to tickle the baby’s belly. He didn’t laugh. “Are we funny, Cian? Did we make you laugh?”

The baby gurgled in response. Kurt frowned.

“What were we just doing?”

Blaine smiled, doing a princely bow. “Our reenactment of  _ Into the Woods _ of course.”

Kurt swooped back in front of Blaine, grabbing his hands and swinging him out. “From the top, then. I want to hear him laugh.”

Blaine laughed, acquiescing.

They took their positions, across the kitchen from each other, and Blaine started in with  _ “Did I abuse her or show her disdain? Why does she run from me?” _

This was their go-to doing-the-dishes song. They had the choreography all figured out.

It was when Kurt was doing the second set of mocking  _ ‘Ah’ _ s, his face twisted horrifically and walking towards Blaine, pelvis first, swinging his hips, that they heard the baby laugh again.

Kurt broke from his funny face into a smile. “Is that it, honeybear? Is it the face?” He stooped in front of Cian’s high chair and made the face again. Cian giggled. Kurt shrieked with glee, picking up Cian and spinning him around. “Yes! Yes, my silly boy, that’s it!”

He made the face again, just to hear Cian laugh. He laughed too, hugging his son closer.

Blaine hugged them both, holding Cian between their chests. He laid his head down on the soft, dark, baby curls on his son’s head. before leaning forward and kissing Kurt’s cheek. His lips came away wet. Kurt hadn’t realized he was crying.

“Baby’s first laugh.” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s neck. “It’s all downhill from here.”

Kurt laughed, making the face at Cian when he looked up at the disturbance. Cian laughed back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154402152145/not-quite-agony)


End file.
